


Hear the Love

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Everyone needs someone to love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Hear the Love _**1\. HEAR THE LOVE (Supernatural D/S)**_  
  
  
HEAR THE LOVE  
  
  
By Shorts  
  
Entering the small town as dawn broke, Dean steered the car toward the local diner and parked. The traffic was light and only a few people were out and about this early in the morning. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked over at Sam sleeping in the passenger seat. He took advantage of the rare opportunity to gaze at his brother without something else demanding his attention. Like driving, or hunting the creature of the month, or even a pissed off group of elderly women.  
  
He had been driving all night, wanting to put distance between them and the last nasty they had put to rest. He didn't think he'd ever figure out people. You get rid of their cause of heartache and they condemned you for it. When will people learn you can't bargain with evil? You think you're getting what you want, but in truth, you're the one who is getting screwed. He and Sam got rid of the spirit that had been controlling those women, by promising them their lost youth and companionship. In reality, it was using them to feed its unholy need for sacrifices. If you're lonely, find someone to be lonely with, or just fucking deal with it.  
  
Letting out a deep sigh, he leaned toward his brother to wake him. Sam may have slept, but until the last hour or so, it wasn't a restful sleep. He took a moment to take in Sam's relaxed and unworried expression and his gaze settled on the small scratch near Sam's ear that ran a short way along his jawline. A parting shot from one of those crazy old bitches.  
  
"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, rise and shine," said Dean, shaking Sam's leg. A disgruntled groan was his only answer. "C'mon, Sam. Let's eat and then find a place to crash."  
  
Sam shifted and stretched, yawning as he blinked and looked around. "Where are we?" He felt like he had just gone to sleep.  
  
"Somewhere between Nowhere and Who Cares," answered Dean, opening his door and climbing out. He arched his back, trying to work the kinks out of his muscles and then headed for the diner.  
  
Sam followed Dean inside, inhaling deeply the smell of fresh coffee and frying bacon. He looked around the diner, noting the few locals enjoying their breakfast as he sat across from Dean in a corner booth. "Why didn't you wake me to take my turn at driving?"  
  
"You were just too damn cute to wake," answered Dean, his attention on the approaching waitress. "Besides, I was too keyed up to sleep."  
  
Before Sam could pursue the conversation, the waitress, her name tag said her name was Fran, handed them menus. "I'll come back, unless you boys already know what you want."  
  
"What's good?" asked Dean, glancing briefly at the menu.  
  
"Everything," was Fran's quick reply.  
  
"What do you suggest?" asked Sam, cutting in before Dean could come up with some smartass remark.  
  
"The omelets are the best you'll find," smiled Fran.  
  
"We'll take two cheese omelets and two orders of bacon, then," said Sam, smiling back.  
  
"And two coffees," added Dean, handing back the menu.  
  
The waitress nodded and left to place their order.  
  
"You really should have let me drive a spell," said Sam, picking up the conversation. "You haven't slept in almost thirty hours and you're sitting there barely able to keep your eyes open."  
  
"I'll sleep after I eat, besides you haven't really rested yourself," said Dean, twirling his fork on the table top. He fought the urge to yawn and validate Sam's point. The sound of a chair scraping across the floor caused him to jump and nearly fling the fork off the table.  
  
"You're not just tired, you're all wired up and look like you're ready to pounce," stated Sam, studying Dean closely.  
  
"I just need a little down time, that's all," said Dean, holding Sam's steady gaze with his own hard stare, before focusing once again on his fork.  
  
"Dean, if there's. . . ."  
  
Dean didn't have to look back up at Sam to know that he was getting that look from his baby brother. "Nothing's wrong, just drop it. Everything is fine, just as it always is."  
  
Sam's mouth tightened. He knew that tone, and any attempt to get Dean to talk would be a waste of time, or possibly cause him clam up even tighter and he'd never get to the bottom of what was really bothering him.  
  
Conversation between them was held in mute questions and silent answers as they finished breakfast and was once again in the car.  
  
Sam had intended to climb in behind the wheel, but Dean reached the car first and slid in and started the engine. Biting his tongue, Sam dropped into the passenger seat and was barely settled when the car started moving.  
  
As they drove down the main drag, the once sleepy town was stirring and traffic was getting busier. At the far end of the main road was a small motel that had seen better days, but was still neat and clean in appearance.  
  
"I'll go get us a room," said Sam, his door already open before Dean shut off the engine.  
  
Dean was perfectly happy to let Sam take care of it. All he wanted was a nice, quiet and safe place to try and sleep. He hadn't realized he had dozed off until Sam once again climbed into the seat next to him.  
  
"Room seven," said Sam, holding up the room key. "It wasn't any trouble getting in before noon, seems it's the slow season for them."  
  
Dean moved the car and parked it in front of their room. He turned to reach into the back to grab their small overnight bag with the bare necessities.  
  
"I'll get our stuff," said Sam. "Just go ahead and I'll be right there."  
  
"Thanks." Dean pulled himself out of the car and slowly made his way to the room.  
  
The room looked like a thousand others before it. No matter how tired he was, he did his customary check of the room and small bathroom. He was debating on whether to take a shower before or after he slept when Sam entered with their bags.  
  
"Shower later," said Sam, tossing their belongings on one of the two chairs. He knew his brother well enough to know his habits when they first checked in somewhere. "You showered last night before we hit the road, besides, it will just wake you up when you need to be sleeping."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," sighed Dean, dropping onto the closest bed. "Hey, Sam?"  
  
Sam paused on his way to the bathroom. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. Just feeling a little set apart, you know?" Dean looked at Sam with something close to pain in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I know," assured Sam. "But at least we have each other, right?"  
  
"Right," answered Dean, with a half hearted attempt at a smile as Sam vanished into the bathroom. He only meant to lie there for a moment, then get undressed and crawl under the covers, but sleep saw its opportunity and claimed him without hesitation.  
  
Sam stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped loosely around his hips and stood looking at Dean. His brother was dead to the world, fully dressed, including his jacket. Shaking his head, he bent down and started to undress Dean. He had a little trouble with the boots. Why Dean insisted on double tying them was beyond him, but he finally had them off and the rest followed without too much resistance. Discarding the notion of putting clean sweats on him, Sam decided Dean could just sleep in the buff. Struggling to get Dean beneath the covers, however, was a real challenge. Sam finally stopped worrying about jostling him and finally got him under the bedding. Dean never woke the whole time Sam manhandled him into bed. Instead, he simply rolled over on his side and settled into a deeper sleep. The trust Dean had for Sam was unmistakable in that simple act.  
  
Sam sat thinking on the edge of the bed as he watched Dean sleep. Something had to have happened, but he couldn't place what it could have been to effect Dean this hard. But whatever is was, it happened between now and yesterday to make Dean distance himself even more than usual.  
  
The last hunt wasn't anything that they hadn't dealt with before, except the backlash of those old women when they finally destroyed the fiend that had them all under its spell. Maybe they weren't as naive as he and Dean had thought. To them, it might have been a small price to pay to get what they wanted, or needed. It was just too weird to even make sense, but then, maybe it did. What would living a life shut off from others do to a person? Those women didn't have anyone else to love, or to love them, and that was what the spirit promised them. Understanding slowly dawned on Sam as to what might be the reason for Dean's closed off attitude.  
  
Compassion and comprehension softened Sam's expression and he removed his towel before carefully slipping in behind Dean and spooning against him. Leaning forward, he whispered in his ear. "You don't get it, do you?"  
  
"Sam?" mumbled Dean, immediately reaching back with his arm to pull Sam closer. "Can this wait an hour or so? Not sure I'll be any use to you otherwise." He grabbed Sam's hand and drew it over his side, tucking it close to his chest.  
  
Sam grinned to himself. That figures. Dean slept through the whole ordeal of being undressed, but the moment he registered Sam curled up behind him, Dean woke to tend to whatever he needed. "Not the reason I'm here, bro. Not right now, anyhow."  
  
"Hmm?" Dean was still between sleep and full consciousness.  
  
"Shhh," soothed Sam, snuggling closer and resting his cheek along Dean's shoulder. "Go back to sleep."  
  
Confusion pulled Dean from the remaining mist of sleep. He shifted and rolled on his back to look at Sam. "What's going on, Sam? Something wrong?"  
  
"Nope," smiled Sam.  
  
Dean blinked, trying to comprehend what he was missing here and forced himself to focus on what his brother wanted from him.  
  
"I think maybe you weren't hearing me before," said Sam.  
  
"Dude, I was sleeping," groused Dean, his patience running thin.  
  
"I was referring to every time we found comfort with each other," explained Sam, calmly.  
  
"You mean whenever pent up tension needed to be released," clarified Dean. His eyes betrayed the walls that suddenly fell into place. "And if I recall, there weren't many words being exchanged."  
  
"You're wrong," said Sam, reaching over and lightly brushing his thumb over Dean's slightly parted lips. "You just weren't listening."  
  
Confusion once again crossed Dean's face, but he instinctively lifted his head up to meet Sam's light touch.  
  
"Every kiss, every caress, every touch was a whisper of what we mean to each other," said Sam, closing the distance between them with each word until he gently pressed his lips against Dean's willing mouth.  
  
Dean lost himself in the slow, thorough kiss, his soul shaken to the core. He swallowed, afraid his voice would betray him if he tried to speak  
  
"Everyone needs someone to love," said Sam, before leaning forward once again and kissing Dean.  
  
Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him down to lie on top of him. He skated one hand down Sam's side, searching for what he was certain to find and relieve his brother's need. But before he reached his goal, Sam stopped his hand. "Just because I'm not up to joining in, doesn't mean I can't help you out there, Sam. If it'll help you sleep, you know I'm always here for you."  
  
"I can sleep, Dean," said Sam, with an exasperated half smile. "I just happen to want to do it with you. It's nice sometimes to just feel the person you care most about lying beside you for the simple fact that they want to be with you."  
  
"You want to cuddle," chuckled Dean.  
  
"I wouldn't call it that, exactly," challenged Sam. "Sometimes it would just be nice to simply hold onto each other.".  
  
Dean's grin softened and he shifted onto his side, waiting for Sam to curl up in front of him. He wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled him close. "Sam, I would call this cuddling." Yet, he tightened his hold on Sam as he settled behind him.  
  
"It's not cuddling," argued Sam. "It's just hearing the love."  
  
"Whatever you say, Sammy," sighed Dean, smiling as he truly heard the love for the first time.  
  
"Really?" Sam tried to look over his shoulder at Dean. "Then I have this idea that I would like to try once we're both rested." He waited for Dean to respond, but all he got was a soft snore.  
  
  
  
 _*warning incest*_


End file.
